Light In The Shadows
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: People in the Shadow Village have grown up with the beliefs the mission is more important than anything else. With a wicked Okage (Shadow King) in charge of everything, what else do you expect? Can a single run up with Team 7 change their aspect of life? OCs included.


**Story:****_ Light in The Shadows_**

**Summary: ****_People in the Shadow Village have grown up with the beliefs the mission is more important than anything else. With a wicked Okage (Shadow King) in charge of everything, what else do you expect? Can a single run up with Team 7 change their aspect of life? _**

**Disclaimer:****_ I don't own Naruto._**

**Note: This is a**_** Fanfiction me and a friend started. She is also another user on – fanfiction :) Original Characters in this story. Thanks. Review. PLEASE!**_

* * *

_Into the Village Hidden in the Shadows._

Karina Karasu sat on the roof of her house, her blueish, purple hair blowing in the breeze, as she quietly contemplated the insects flying by. Little specs of light, caused by the lightning bugs, appeared every now then. The sky was as dark and void as it always was. Though that _is_ how their village got the name _Village Hidden in The Shadows. _

"Karina-chan!" called her teammate, excitedly waving from into distance. She sighed, getting up to stretch. She had told her team that she would meet them for training on time today, however, just like before, she'd once again got distracted.

"Shirro-san," she spoke in a deep monotone voice, putting her hand on her side. "What did I tell you about adding the honorific 'chan' to my name?"

She jumped down from the roof, landing on her two feet. "But you never listen, do you?"

"Gomenasai..." Shirro apologized, in a soft sincere voice, bowing slightly. "It's a habit."

Karina rolled her eyes, which was her way of saying, _'You're forgiven. Just try to work on it, kay?' _

"C'mon, let's go and meet up with the rest of the team for training."

Shirro nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Let's go." Karina said. With that, they took off, making their way to their usual meeting spot which was located within the forest. Approaching the area, they spotted their teammate, Kuro, who is also Shirro's younger brother.

Though they were siblings, they shared no resemblance, whatsoever. While Shirro had silky, pitch black hair that covered the right side of her face, and only revealed one light purple eye, Kuro had sky blue hair, and two blood red eyes, which had dark rings underneath them.

"Kuro-chan!" Shirro cheered, as she excitedly latched onto him.

"Kuro-san. Have you seen sensei?" Karina asked, looking around cautiously.

"Lord Chizu has called for us." Kuro informed them, taking his sister off of him. "Sakui-sensei is there too."

"Let's go then." Karina replied, as they created a few hand signs.

"Shadow Teleportation Jutsu." they stated in unison, and immediately after, they disappeared in a big cloud of ash. Meanwhile, they reappeared in front of Chizu's building. Standing at the door, they gulped. Lord Chizu was known for his sadistic nature, meaning if he'd asked to see them, more than likely, they were in trouble. Kuro started to knock, however, before his hand even made contact with the door, they were startled to hear a loud bang coming from within the room.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES IN HERE AT ONCE!" a loud, but deep and masculine voice roared, echoing through the hallways. After that, Shirro began to run off, however, Kuro grabbed her by the back of her collar before she could.

"Chizu-sama scares me!" she cried, trying desperately to get away. The Okage's name was the only one Shirro didn't use 'chan' on. She didn't dare. Not a single Shinobi in the entire Village were permitted to call him anything other than 'Chizu-sama', 'Master Chizu', or 'Okage-sama.' The last person who did was thrown in jail, and left to rot. Ever since, if he said he was going to do something, nobody, and I mean NOBODY, took it as a joke.

"Just calm down already." Kuro hissed at Shirro, who was still struggling to escape his grip. Karina observed the two not but another moment, before she gave a small sigh. Opening the door, she immediately grabbed Shirro's available hand, pulling her into the room. After they were all in, Kuro closed the door behind them, turning around to meet the intimidating eyes of the Okage.

"We're here, Okage-sama."

"If you bastards ever make me wait that long again, I'll make sure you regret it!" Chizu roared, glaring at them with such an intensity that it caused both Shirro and Karina to flinch. Kuro appeared to remain calm, though, down deep, he couldn't help but fear the consequences of being 'late'.

"My apologies, Lord Chizu." Karina and Kuro bowed, apologizing in unison. Karina glanced up at Shirro, noticing that she was still standing. Putting her hand on the back of her neck, she pushed her down to the level of a bow.

"Apologize!" she hissed. "Now, before we end up dead!"

"I'm sorry!" Shirro bowed. "I'm very sorry, Okage-sama! Please forgive us! We're really sorry!"

"Enough with your apologetic bullshit!" Chizu snapped, silencing them, as something suddenly whizzed by Shirro's shoulder, slicing her sleeve. Looking behind them, they spotted a kunai, which was smashed into the wall, surrounded by cracks, and chipped paint. Chizu grumbled something beneath his beneath, as he set back down in his chair. Their sensei was standing next to him, with an unreadable expression on her face.

Turning back to face him, they took notice of the smashed desk and shattered glass on the floor. They had sick a feeling that it was related to the loud bang they had heard moments before entering the room.

"You have a mission, so listen up. I'm only explaining it once." he warned them. "There is a certain boy I'm sending you three to find. He apparently contains a special power, and is constantly guarded by a group of Anbu from the Hidden mist. His name is Miku Neho. He is currently somewhere in the Leaf Village. Your job is bring him here at all costs. Make sure to kill anyone who tries to interfere, or gets in your way, is this understood?"

"...y-Yes!" Shirro nodded, when she became aware of the Okage's observant glare.

"We won't let you down, Okage-sama." Karina assured him.

"Got it." Kuro spoke calmly.

"Good..." Chizu replied. "Now GO!"

Shirro was the first to run out, followed by Karina, and then Kuro, however, by the time were both out in the hallway, Shirro was already long gone. Karina sighed.

_The Hokage's Office_

"Tsunade-shishou, you called us?" inquired Sakura, coming in the office followed by Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai. It didn't take much longer before Yamato, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, and Ino trotted in as well.

Tsunade sat at her desk, her fingers clasped in front of her mouth.

"Yes." she answered, after a moment of silence. "There's an important person you all will be guarding. it is vital that he returns to the Hidden Mist Village safely. Is this understood?"

"So who is he?" Naruto wanted to know, fantasizing about a famous prince, then a wise king dressed in fancy clothing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, catching everyone's attention.

"You may come in." said Tsunade. Everybody turned around, their minds boggled with curiosity as to who it could be. The door opened, as a young boy, around the age of seven, came in the room, followed by two men, and one woman, who were each wearing masks that slightly favored Haku's. Black leather covered the rest of their body, on the exception of their hair.

The boy glared at them.

"These are the ones protecting me?" he sneered, mockingly. "How disappointing. Especially the one in the ugly orange."

"What was that?" Naruto replied, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Sakura. The boy smirked, folding his arms.

"You heard me." he said simply. "I thought ninja aren't suppose to bring attention to themselves. Something that bright and repulsive is sure to get you killed. But that's your call, not-"

"That's enough, Miku." said the man with shoulder-length, layered pale-orange hair, silencing him, as Naruto was on the verge of saying something himself. That orange outfit was special to him. There was no way he would stop wearing it just because of some little kid was telling him what to do.

"Fine." replied Miku.

"If the mission is clear, you all are dismissed. You are to meet at the gates in one hour. Kakashi, Yamato, stay. I need you to speak with you two alone. Masaru, Chosa, Karu, you're free to leave as well."

"Hai." the three men replied in unison, bowing respectfully.

"Come, Miku." said the woman, taking Miku's hand. The boy gave a hateful glare, aimed directly at Naruto, who equally returned it as they left the room. Shikamaru observed him from the side.

"Man, what a drag..." he tiresomely sighed, following Neji out the door. "I just got _back_ from a mission. All I want to do is take a nap..."

Ino smirked. _'That's Shikamaru for you... But I can't blame him. I haven't eaten since yesterday. I'm SOOOO hungry right now...'_

Hinata's eyes kept darting over in Naruto's direction, as they stepped out. She blushed, silently wishing him the best of luck.

_Meanwhile, with Team Hebi..._

"How much longer till we get there?" Suigetsu moaned. "I don't think I can take this anymore!There's nothing to do, and I need to let off some steam."

"Stop complaining, Suigetsu!" Karin snapped. "You think we feel any better?! Just keep quite and keep walking!"

"Actually, since Sasuke's coming along, you're probably having more fun than anyone." Suigetsu disagreed, giving her a smug grin, as he took a sip from his water bottle. "You enjoy looking at him, don't you?"

"I-that's-Shut up!" Karin retorted angrily to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, touchy." Suigetsu smirked. "So it's true then?"

Karin hauled off and hit him with full force, causing him to fall a few feet back.

"I said shut up!" the red-head shouted. Sasuke stopped, along with Juugo, however, didn't turn around.

"That's enough you two." he said, calmly. "We can't be wasting time."

"Sasuke's right." replied Juugo. "We have to find the boy."

Karin and Suigetsu looked up. Suigetsu had a that's-no-fun type of look on his face, however sighed. Karin pushed up her glasses, blushing.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!" she nodded, running up next to Sasuke. Suigetsu scowled disappointingly, but got up anyway.

"Oh, _alright..._" he shrugged, as he'd really been hoping for some excitement.

"It's no fun though." He whispered, not daring to speak that out loudly. With that, he caught up, as they made their way to Konoha.

_~End of Chapter~_

* * *

**A/N:****_ What did you think? Review._**


End file.
